The not twilight but still ninjago vampire love story
by tutu3098
Summary: Lloyd and the ninja have been on many adventures. However this one will be the most risky for Lloyd. Why you ask? Because he will face the most difficult challenge anyone will ever face: A relationship. Also, he has to fight werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

It is a regular day in Ninjago for the Ninja. They are all out training and everything seems good. They are unaware that today is the start of their newest adventure. And maybe the most risky for Lloyd because when he meets his new allies, one of them being an old friend, he will face his greatest challenges yet: finding out he was someone else in a past life, fighting off werewolves and the most challenging of all, a relationship.

Chapter 1: The story

A regular training day for the ninja. Zane is trying to meditate, Jay and Cole are both trying to impress Nya by outdoing each other in weapon skill and Kai and Lloyd are taking a break from sparring by watching Cole and Jay. "Who do you think is going to win this time, Lloyd? My guess is Jay is going to show off too much and mess up somehow," said Kai. Just as Kai said that, Jay slips and falls on his face crowning Cole the winner. "Well, I guess you called that one right Kai," laughed Lloyd.

"Right you are Lloyd. By the way, I noticed something recently," said Kai. "What is that?" Said Lloyd. "Cole and Jay both like Nya, Zane has Pixal and I like Skylar. The thing I have noticed though is that there is no one you like." said Kai. Lloyd thinks for a moment. "You are wrong Kai. When I was a kid at Darkley's, there was a girl from another school that I had a crush on. She was a senior at Gannon's academy for girls and her name was Helen. I know she was way too old for me, but I still had a crush on her. Before you ask, the students from her school would visit my school twice a month. That is how I know her." "What was she like Lloyd?" asked Kai. "She was awesome, so very awesome. The time we first met is when she was telling a group of Darkley's students a story that to this day still stays with me." "Do you mind telling me the story, Lloyd?" asked Kai. "Not at all, it went like this.

"Long ago, when Ninjago was still a monarchy, there was a king named Ambrose who had an only son named Aaron. All the time Aaron's father would set him up on dates with noble women in hopes he would choose a wife. But Aaron never accepted any of those girls because he knew none of them would ever love him and that they just wanted to be queen.

"One day, Aaron went to the forest to relax when he heard a girls scream. He ran and found the source of the scream, a girl was about to be run over by a carriage. Aaron manages to save the girl just in time and both of them were fine. They looked into each other's eyes and both fell instantly in love with the other. The girl introduced herself as Elena and from that day forward both of them knew that they had to spend the rest of their lives together."

Lloyd continued, "From that day on they kept meeting in secret and fell deeper in love with each other. This continued for some months until Aaron's father, Ambrose, found out about their meetings. So King Ambrose sent Aaron away to a neighboring kingdom for a year in hopes he would come to his senses and marry a noble girl."

"However, when the year was up and Aaron came back, he had decided to propose to Elena no matter what his father said. On his way back to the village, his carriage was attacked by bandits but he just managed to escape and get back to the village only to see it was being burned down by marauders."

"He ran to find Elena surrounded by some of the marauders. Just as one raised his sword, Aaron jumped in front of Elena to protect her, but he died as a result. End of story."

"Wow Lloyd, that was pretty heavy." Said Kai. "I know. Plus the way Helen always seemed so emotional when telling made it so believable, like she was reliving it. The way she could put such emotion into storytelling is just one of the reasons she was so cool. I hope I see her again someday." Said Lloyd. "I'm sure you will, Lloyd". Said Kai as he pat Lloyd on the back.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off and the ninja run to see what is happening now. Little do they know, this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good to see you again

The ninja run into the briefing room. "What do we have, Nya?" asked Kai. "We have a major problem, you guys. Jamanacai village is under attack by… I don't know what they are." said Nya. "What do you mean, Nya?" asked Zane. "All I know is that the creatures attacking the village look like wolf humanoids." Answered Nya. She shows them the creatures on the monitor and Sensei Wu gasps.

"Ninja! Those are werewolves! You have to get to the village now and protect the people. Just be extremely careful because if you get bitten by a werewolf, you turn into a werewolf!" exclaimed Sensei Wu. "Really, Sensei?" asked Jay. "Yes, really. Stop wasting time talking to me and go protect the villagers! Go now, Ninja!" Sensei Wu said frantically. "Yes Sensei!" They all said in unison.

They rush to the village and upon arriving are bombarded by werewolves. "Guys, remember what sensei said and don't get bitten." Said Zane "Easy for you to say Zane. You're a nindroid, their bites won't affect you." Said Cole. "You're a ghost Cole, you can't get bitten either." Said Kai. "Stop arguing with each other and help me fight these guys!" Exclaimed Lloyd. The ninja start fighting the werewolves but Lloyd is pinned down by one is about to be bitten.

All of a sudden, He hears a familiar voice yell: "Leave him alone!" Then a female figure comes flying out from the shadows, kicks the werewolf in the chest and sends him flying into a wall. Then the female snaps her fingers and other people come out and chase off the werewolves. The leader of the werewolves looks at Lloyd and says: "We will have you one way or another ninja, mark my words." Then they all run off.

Lloyd is still in shock but snaps out of it when the woman who saved him reaches her hand out to him and pulls him up. "You okay, little Lloyd?" she asked. He gasps when he hears her say that. "Only one person has ever called me that." Said Lloyd. He takes a second look at this girl and realizes who it is. "Helen!" Lloyd exclaims.

She smiles and pats him on the back. "Good to see you again". She said.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is who I really am

After Helen and her friends chase off the werewolves, everyone is back at the ninja's base talking. "I'm so glad your safe, Lloyd. I would never have forgiven myself if something happened to you." Said Helen. "Helen, who were those people that chased off those werewolves? Also, how were you and those people able to fight off those werewolves like that and what were you doing at that village?" Asked Lloyd. Helen Chuckles. "I can explain everything Lloyd, you and your friends just got to wait until tonight." She told him. "Why tonight?" Asked Lloyd. "You will see at night fall, but I promise I will tell you everything then good buddy."

Helen leaves because Sensei Wu wants to speak to her in private. After she leaves, Cole speaks first. "Who exactly is that Helen girl, Lloyd?" he asked. Lloyd tells them everything he told Kai earlier, except for the story. Zane speaks next. "She seems interesting Lloyd, but I would be careful if I were you." Warned Zane. "Why should I be careful of her, Zane?" asked Lloyd. "I would be careful because I sense that something is off with her, like she is not a normal person."

They wait until night fall then Helen takes them outside. "All right guys, time to show you the truth." She closes her eyes, inhales then exhales then her appearance changes. Her brown hair turns white, her brown eyes turn red, giant bat wings come out of her back and two fangs protrude from her mouth. Everyone gasps at what just happened. "This is who I really am Lloyd, the queen of vampires. Before you say anything, I was a vampire long before we first met at darkley's."

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm sorry and now you are in danger

The ninja were in shock of what they just witnessed, especially Lloyd. The girl he thought he knew so well turned out to have such a big secret. The ninja start to panic until Helen yells "quiet!" that gets them to stop. Lloyd was the first to speak.

"How are you a vampire, Helen?" he asked. "I have been a vampire for over two hundred years Lloyd. Even the day we first met, I was the vampire queen." She said. "Why did you keep this from me, Helen? I thought we were friends." He said "We are friends Lloyd, always have been and always will be. I kept this from you because I didn't want to chase you away from me. I really am sorry for keeping this from you. I hope you can forgive me and not be to mad." Lloyd thinks to himself for a minute then speaks.

"I forgive you Helen and I could never be mad enough to never forgive you, I just wish you had told me who you really are much sooner." He said. "Thanks Lloyd, that means a lot to me. But now we have a problem." She said. "What's that?" asked Lloyd. "Now that you know who I really am, the werewolves will come after you with everything they have. Before you ask, the attack on the village was a trap to lure you out and take you for themselves." She said. "Why would they want me?" He asked. Helen sighs.

"They want you because they cannot only use your powers to destroy my people, but also they would use you to lure me to them so they could destroy me. Werewolves have hated my people for centuries and I have no idea why. But what I do know is that they will keep coming after you so now I have to protect you good buddy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She said reassuringly.

End of chapter 4.


End file.
